Zeus
Zeus Junior High (世宇子) was the strongest team in the Football Frontier tournament due to the fact that they had Kageyama backing them up and that they willingly drank the Aqua of The Gods - a drugged water filled with chemicals giving them god-like strength. The former captain of Zeus Junior High was Aphrodi but he later joined the Inazuma Caravan during their fight against Aliea Acadamy. During the FFI arc he joins Korea's national team Fire Dragon. In Inazuma Eleven the Movie, they were defeated by Ogre in the Football Frontier semi-finals, who led with a score of 36-0 at the end of the match. Uniform Their team jersey consists of a white t-shirt, with blue stripes around the collar and sleeves of their shirts, white pants with black cycling pants underneath, and white arm bands with blue stripes on the edges. Some of the members wear a white sash along with the jersey(imitating a greek tunic), some do not. Their socks are periwinkle color, and their cleats are dark blue in color with white accents. The goalkeeper uniform is dark brown, with dark purple sleeves, a white collar with black stripes around the collar and sleeves, cream arm bands with black stripes, grey gloves and light purple shorts. The alternate uniform of Zeus, which is also the uniform for Ura-Zeus is black (purple-grey in the wii game) instead of white, with red stripes instead of blue stripes. The goalkeeper uniform is dark purple, with black sleeves, a white collar with black stripes around the collar and sleeves, grey bands with black stripes, white gloves and dark blue shorts. Members #Posei Donichi (GK) (based off Poseidon) # Aporo Hikaru (DF) (based off Apollo) #Hepai En (DF) (based off Hephaestus) #Aresu Ran (DF) (based off Ares) #Deio Geki (DF) (based off Dionysus) #Arute Saneki (MF) (based off Artemis) #Herume Matsuaki (MF) (based off Hermes) #Atena Tomo (MF anime) (FW game) (based off Athena) #Demete Yutaka (FW) (based off Demeter) #Terumi Afuro (MF/Captain) (based off Aphrodite) #Hera Tadashi (FW anime) (MF game) (based off Hera) #Ika Michiyuki (GK) (based off Icarus) #Aki Tamamatsu (FW) (based off Achilles) #Heraku Resu (DF) (based off Hercules) #Kurono Tokio (DF) (based off Chronos) #Medo Usa (MF) (based off Medusa) Coach *Kageyama Reiji Matches Zeus vs Teikoku Not much is known about this match, other than the fact that Zeus had scored 10 goals in the match, whereas Teikoku didn't scored any. It is also known that the Teikoku members, apart from Kidou Yuuto were placed in hospital after the match. The goal post was completely destroyed due to the extreme power of the shoots. Zeus VS Carribian In Semi-finals of Football Frontier, Zeus are opposite to Carribian school. This match is very easy for Kageyama's Team and they win 10-0. This match is seen by Mukata Triplets. Zeus VS Ogre In the movie, Zeus faces Ogre, who are arrived from future and replaces Carribian team. They are heavily beaten by Ogre 36-0. In the first half, Zeus score 11 goals and in the second half, 25 goals. Zeus vs Raimon In the match against Raimon, Zeus scored all their three goals in the first half of the match with God Knows, Reflect Buster, and Divine Arrow. Towards the second half, Raimon began to strike back, and scored 4 goals against Zeus using a combination of Fire Tornado and Twin Boost three times to get their first 3 goals beating Tsunami Wall and Gigantic Wall, and their last goal was scored using a combination of Fire Tornado and Tri- Phoenix. In the end, Zeus lost to Raimon by one point. Game Inazuma Eleven 1 Zeus was beaten in the second half because the managers of Raimon exchanged the "Aqua of the Gods" with plain water, causing them to lose their god-like powers. Raimon finally defeat them by them self without any help. Hissatsu *'SH God Knows ' *'SH Divine Arrow ' *'SH Reflect Buster ' *'OF Dash Storm ' *'OF Heaven's Time ' *'DF Mega Quake ' *'DF Sabaki no Tetsui' (Game) *'GK Tsunami Wall ' *'GK Gigant Wall' Trivia *The players' name are all based on the name of Greek Gods. For example, "Aphrodi". *Ultra-Zeus is a more powered-up version of Zeus and is only available for challenge after completing the game. *The alternate uniform for Zeus in Inazuma Eleven Strikers is the Ura-Zeus uniform. Category:Teams Category:Football Frontier participants Category:Zeus Category:Antagonist